Everything You Do
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: Bella Swan is almost finished Art School, and one of her last projects involves painting a nude person. This person, just so happens to be a gorgeous man named Edward Masen. Can Bella take the heat? LOTS OF LEMONY GOODNESS. Formerly "Criminal Love".
1. First

**New one-shot! This idea popped into my head and of course, knowing me, I just _had_ to write it down. Here's part one! If you'd like part two, please review with your thoughts. Thanks. (:**

**~x~**

I hated the fact that I'd chosen to go to art school.

At the time, telling my parents that I wanted to go half way across the country to learn to _paint_, was the greatest idea I had ever had. They'd been skeptical, because of course, it was very hard to make money as an artist. But it was my passion, and I wasn't going to let anyone stop me from doing what I loved.

So in a few weeks, I was all settled at the New York Academy of Art. I started sharing a dorm with a girl named Alice, and we both agreed that everyone who said that going to art school was a bad idea, was wrong.

Months passed, and every day we would go to class. We'd paint, we'd take notes, we'd learn about famous painters, and as time went on, Alice and I realized that _we_ were the ones who had been wrong.

Every single teacher we had, informed us that there wasn't a likely chance of any of us getting a job in art; that going to art school was just what people did for enjoyment, and not because they actually wanted to make a career out of it. And that was when Alice and I had become as skeptical as my parents.

We searched for jobs, some even out of the city; but we couldn't find any. The only job that involved some kind of art, was selling art _supplies_.

My dreams had been rained on; my goals had been smashed. I wanted to go back home, and get as far as I could from this stupid campus. But I wasn't a quitter; I was going to graduate art school, and then move on to something I could do that would allow me to _accomplish_ something; make a career out of it.

There was only a few weeks left, and Alice and I could not have been more happy. We had become very good friends over the year, and were excited to emerge back into the real world as best friends. We'd created a bond that was a very rare thing to find, and almost impossible to break. She was like my sister.

~x~

"_We're breaking into each others lives_

_stealing all we can_

_Holding on to this perfect lie_

_'cause nothing else matters_"

I was awoken on Monday morning to "Criminal Love" by Memphis High playing on my iPod. I had to admit, I'd been playing it on repeat all week. I quickly turned it off and sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes.

"'Morning!" I heard Alice's chipper voice call from the bathroom. "Hurry up, we have class in an hour!"

I groaned, flopping back onto the bed. "We're painting naked people today, right? This is going to suck."

"It's _art_, Bella." she sighed. "Loads of artists paint naked people."

"Yes, but Alice, haven't we already decided that we don't _want_ to be artists anymore?" I sat back up again, pushing my bed head out of my face.

She laughed, walking into the room in a fluffy white towel. "We could paint each other! That wouldn't be awkward!"

I snorted. "Too bad we're not aloud. Because apparently we aren't _models_."

Alice rolled her eyes and dropped her towel. She grabbed two sundresses and put them in front of her.

"Which one?" she questioned.

I pointed to the golden one and she threw it at me. I slid out of bed and slid out of my clothes as well. "I'm getting in the shower. Don't leave without me."

"Sure thing." she winked.

I showered quickly and brushed through my hair. It hung like it always did, straight and boring on my shoulders. I couldn't do anything with it to make it look... _beautiful_. Alice's hair was super short, yet she managed to make it look amazing; without even _trying_.

I pulled on the golden sundress (Alice had convinced me to wear dresses every day this week), and put on a bit of makeup. This was the department that I was lucky in. I didn't _need_ makeup. Alice always had to put on eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, etc. All I had to do was put some concealer on my mole. The mole that Alice claimed she wanted. Why would anybody _want_ a mole above your lip? To me, it was disgusting. I wouldn't have minded a freckle, but a little dark _mole_ was just gross.

Once we were all ready, we grabbed our bags and headed up to the school. Other students were making their way up there as well, some by themselves looking very shy and awkward, others holding hands with boys and surrounded by a group. If I hadn't met Alice, I would probably be one of those shy and awkward kids, to be honest. Not to say that becoming friends with Alice had cured me of my shyness; that definitely wasn't the case. I still got nervous around pretty much everyone else. I knew I was going to be _especially_ nervous today. We were painting naked people; this was going to be _very_ awkward.

We entered the classroom, which turned out to be very hot and stuffy. The windows were latched shut, and no one could get them to open.

"The windows are locked today." Professor Matthews said, entering the room. "We don't want our model to get cold."

Oh, so it was only _one _model. I guess that wasn't as bad as two or three. It seemed like I was the only one who was nervous about this entire thing. Everybody else seemed perfectly at ease, setting up their easels and cleaning their brushes. Alice and I set up beside each other, and then sat down to wait for the model. Professor Matthews wanted to speak to everyone before the model arrived.

"This is an _art school_." she reminded the class. "Today, we will be using a model as our subject. This person is not an actual model, nor a professional. This exercise is going to let us explore the naked body, and I want no laughter or immaturity. You are all adults, and I expect you to behave like adults. Our model is waiting outside, so I'll invite him in now."

All the girls in the room began to whisper excitedly. My stomach was doing flip flops. A _guy_? We were painting a naked _guy_? I had never seen the naked male body in real life before; just in pictures and videos. Yes, I was a virgin. I was only 19 for crying out loud.

"I bet he's hot." Alice whispered beside me. "I hope he's big."

"Big?" I asked, confused.

She giggled. "Don't be so immature, Bella. His _cock_."

I flinched at the word. _I _wasn't the one being immature.

"It's called a penis." I muttered, grabbing my art tools to prepare.

She just snorted, and I rolled my eyes.

And then the door opened. Professor Matthews walked in first, and behind her walked in the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

Tousled auburn curls, flawless skin, bright green eyes, full lips perfectly chiseled cheek bones; it was hard to believe that he _wasn't_ a real model. My eyes fell to his body; he was wearing a dark blue robe, but I could see his legs. They weren't too muscular, but they weren't too skinny either. They were just in between, and I found myself slightly disappointed that he wasn't in the nude yet.

"This is Edward Masen." Professor Matthews introduced. "He's offered to let us use him as our subject. I'd like you all to paint him from whichever angle you are currently sat at. I will return in an hour to check in on you."

And then she was gone, shutting the door behind her. Edward didn't hesitate; he walked to the middle of the room and began to untie is robe. I had the sudden urge to turn away, but I knew that this wasn't the appropriate time to care about _privacy_.

The robe fell to the floor. I wasn't the only one who had to hold in a gasp. One girl actually _yelped_.

He had a six pack. He had a slightly hairy chest. He had perfectly toned, muscly arms. He pretty much had everything.

"Average." I heard Alice mutter in disappointment beside me.

I finally let my eyes fall to his lower torso, and I almost blushed when I saw his penis. It wasn't erect, of course, so it looked quite small, but I found myself being _fascinated_ by it; not aroused by it like all these other girls were. The guys were just trying to avert their eyes.

"Any particular pose you'd like?" he asked quietly, his voice clear and boyish; I almost blushed again.

"Spread your legs." one of the girls called out.

"Jack off." another one said.

"Cover up." one of the guys muttered.

I was taken aback that these girls could be so... _rude_. Even Alice had muttered "jack it" under her breath.

"Just be casual." I said quietly, looking at his face, not his penis. "You don't have to be elaborate or anything. It's just a painting."

He ignored everyone else and smiled at me. "Okay."

This time, I _did_ blush. I hastily hid behind my canvas, not wanting him to see. Once I was sure the red had faded from my cheeks, I grabbed my pencil and peered around my easel to look at him. He stood there with his arms in a pose. One hand was on his thigh, and the other was running it's fingers through his hair. He looked... _beautiful_.

I began to sketch his face, focusing on that part alone. I drew his bright eyes, his messy curls, and his full lips that were stretched into a cute lopsided smile. I shaped his face and shaded in his cheekbones, keeping the boyish look about him in my sketch.

I sketched his chest, his arms; his entire upper torso. And finally it was time to draw the dreaded lower half. I avoided his penis at all cost, concentrating on his legs and feet. But when I finished, I stared at the empty space in the middle. I took a deep breath, ready to look at it again.

I stared for a few seconds, completely overwhelmed by interest. My hand wasn't moving on the canvas, and I wasn't even blinking. I realized what I was doing, and I looked up to see if he'd noticed.

He was staring at me, the crooked smile wider than before, his eyebrows raised.

I dropped my pencil, and as I bent down to pick it up, red faced and embarrassed, I knocked down all my paintbrushes as well. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I gathered up my things; my skin was practically on fire.

At that very moment, in walked Professor Matthews, who I'd never been more happy to see.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." she announced. "Leave your paintings here; they'll be exactly where they were tomorrow."

I quickly grabbed all my belongings up off the floor, and tried not to lock my eyes with anyone else. Alice tapped me and I picked up my bag, ready to go. My face was red as a tomato. As we left the class, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward tying his robe again. His face was flushed as well, and his crooked smile was brighter than before.

I was positive that my skin was about to catch fire.

**~x~**

**What do you think? Should I continue it? Please review! (:**

**-C-**


	2. Mess

**Wow! So you guys seemed to like it! A lot of you requested that I make this a story instead of a one-shot, and I've been thinking about it. Since I was originally going to do it as a one-shot, the first chapter is very short and it didn't really develop the characters or anything. What do you think I should do? Leave it as a one-shot, or are you okay with me making this a story with a quick moving plot? I mean, I guess if it does become a story, it won't be SUPER long. Maybe 20 chapters or less. Leave me and answer in your review! (:**

**Anyway, now that that's all out of the way, here's the next part/chapter. **

**~x~**

"That was hilarious." Alice started laughing as soon as we were back outside. "Could you have been more _obvious_?"

"Shut up." I muttered, still red in the face. "I've never seen a penis in person before. You know that."

She snorted. "I know! I'm going to get you laid _somehow_."

I came to a halt in front of our dorm. "No, Alice. I'm not having sex until I meet someone I love."

She rolled her eyes. "_Marriage_ is love, Bella. Sex is... fun. You're not telling me you're waiting until _marriage_ to have sex, are you?"

"No, that's too long a wait." I replied, opening the door. "But I'm not having sex with some random guy. It's not happening."

"Well then, I have to at least _introduce_ you to someone." she sighed, walking into our little kitchen to make lunch. "What about Mike Newton? He's on the other side of campus, but he's hot."

"I don't _care_ about how 'hot' someone is, Alice. It's what's inside that matters." I followed her into the kitchen.

"Whatever. I'll try and find someone for you anyway." she winked.

I could have argued further, but I knew that I wouldn't win. Alice was a lot better at arguing than I was.

~x~

The next day, I picked out the dullest article of clothing I owned; a brown t-shirt, and light blue jeans. I didn't want anyone to notice me, _especially _Edward Masen. Maybe he'd forget about everything that had happened yesterday, and today I could just paint him and be done with it.

I walked out of the bathroom and Alice grimaced. "Bella, what happened to wearing dresses every day?"

"It's not me, Alice" I muttered. "I really don't like dresses."

"Because maybe you'll start liking them if you wear them for a week!" she huffed.

"I highly doubt that." I sighed, looking in the mirror.

I quickly concealed my mole, and then Alice and I headed to class. As soon as we were in the classroom, I saw Edward sitting in a chair near the wall, wearing that blue robe again. My heart began beating very quickly in my chest, and then his eyes darted to mine.

I don't know what happened, but at the moment his eyes locked onto mine, I completely forgot I was in a classroom, that I was at Art School... I couldn't even remember my name.

And then I was falling; I yelped and put my hands out in front of me, all of my art supplies flying across the room. I was beet red as I got back up and began picking up my things again. Alice was in a fit of giggles as we walked over to our easels; I couldn't look at anything but my feet. I had no idea what Edward's reaction to my fall had been, but he probably thought I was some geeky, clumsy girl. He was probably laughing too. I sighed and sat down, looking at my canvas.

My sketch looked just the way I'd left it. It looked exactly like him; well, except for the little hole of white where his privates should be. I winced at the though of having to look at it again today. I didn't know how I was going to react; the same as yesterday? Or worse?

"Settle down, settle down!" Professor Matthews entered the room. "You'll be continuing your paintings from yesterday. We've booked Edward for the entire week."

She paused and then turned to him. "Thank you."

He must have nodded or something, because he didn't reply. I didn't dare look at him.

"Once again, I will be back in an hour." and she turned and left.

"Where does she keep going, I wonder?" Alice pondered beside me; I shrugged.

I heard Edward's footsteps as he walked to the middle of the room. I heard the fabric of the robe slide off of him, and the little sound of impact when it hit the floor. None of the girls were speaking to him today, obviously offended that he hadn't listen to them yesterday. For that, I was grateful; now I could finish my painting in peace.

I heard Alice's pencil scratching on her canvas, and I knew that I would have to look at him. I took a deep breath and slowly peeked around my canvas, trying not to look at his face.

My eyes fell onto his penis and my face warmed. I carefully pulled back and began to sketch it, all the while chanting _don't stare_ over and over in my head. To my surprise, I finished the sketch without looking at his face once. I smiled to myself, grabbing my brushes and looking down at my paints. I dabbed it in the white paint and began to highlight his features.

It came to the point where I _had_ to look at him. I couldn't remember if his eyebrows matched his hair. I peeked around and nearly spilled my paint.

_He was looking at me_.

Not just looking, though. He was _staring_. I was dumbfounded, frozen for a few moments. He smiled crookedly, and winked.

This time, I _did _spill my white paint all over the floor, and my brushes followed after it. A few girls in the corner started giggling and a guy to the left guffawed. I turned around and grabbed some paper towels, feeling the burn in my cheeks. I got on my knees and hastily began to wipe up the mess I'd made; Alice got down and helped.

We spent the entire last half of class cleaning up, and I didn't look at Edward once. What did he think of me _now_? I was obviously more than just a geeky, clumsy girl to him now. I was a geeky, clumsy, stupid, constantly embarrassed girl. Alice and I left the classroom as soon as Professor Matthews came back in. Alice kept giggling and smiling; I seriously felt like punching her in the face.

"What _happened_?" she giggled. "Like, how do you fall, spill your paint, _and_ drop your brushes all in the same class?"

I ignored her, opening the door to our dorm. She followed behind me and shut it behind her.

"And you hardly got _any_ painting done. I know you're clumsy, Bella. But you're not _that_ clumsy." she called after me.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I looked in the mirror at myself. My hands had white paint all over them, and there was rip in the right knee of my jeans from when I had fell. My face was still scarlet, and my expression was _not _attractive. I looked... pissed.

I _felt_ pissed. Why couldn't I just be able to paint him? Why did I have to get those stupid butterflies in my stomach whenever I looked at him? And why was I so_ clumsy_ whenever we locked eyes?

I sat on top of the toilet seat, my head in my hands.

"I hate art school." I mumbled, shutting my eyes tight.

**~x~**

**Sorry it was a bit short. My entire neighborhood is setting of fireworks in their backyards right now. It's loud, and it's hard to write. Haha. Happy New Year! Well, in a few hours :P**

**Should I make this a story? Just a short one? Tell me!**

**And please review! I really like reading long reviews. (:**

**-C-**


	3. Clumsy

**So... I've been thinking about doing some kind of contest. You know, a writing contest where I give you guys some rules and you all write a one-shot or something like that. I'd like to know how many people are interested, before I make the final decision to do one though. So if you would be interested in competing in a little story contest, tell me in a review OR a message. The more, the merrier! (:**

**Sorry for this really long author's note. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**By the way, Happy New Year! :D**

**~x~**

On Wednesday, I wanted to skip class; I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Edward Masen _again_. I didn't tell Alice my idea though, because she'd come to the conclusion right away that I didn't just want to skip _class_; I wanted to skip seeing Edward.

For now though, as long as I kept my mouth shut, Alice was none the wiser that my reason for being so clumsy lately was because of Edward Masen. Knowing her, as soon as she found out, she'd be trying to hook us up. The idea of that made the butterflies in my stomach flutter, and I wasn't sure if they were doing it in fright, or in happiness. Still though, I didn't want to risk finding out.

It was raining as we walked away from our dorm and up to the school; Alice and I were both hiding under a yellow umbrella. We made it inside and headed to class. I hesitated outside the classroom door.

"What are you waiting for?" Alice asked, stopping. "Come on."

I took a deep breath and followed her inside, my eyes locked on her back. I made it to my easel and sat down, relieved; no clumsiness yet.

"Once again, I will come back in an hour." Professor Matthews announced; I noticed that her eyes were a lot brighter and happier than usual... _excited_. "Edward, you may come forward."

She disappeared out the door and I heard Edward's chair squeak as he stood up. I gulped, shutting my eyes and trying to calm myself. I heard the familiar sound as the robe it the floor, and then everyone was touching their pencils, brushes, and paints to their canvases. I opened my eyes again and carefully dipped my brush in the white paint. I stared at what I'd done so far, and I almost couldn't look away from it. So... _gorgeous_.

I finished highlighting his features, and then I mixed red and brown to create his unusual hair colour. I accented and shadowed different parts with black, and then I began to paint the curls. I found myself being able to concentrate, and after each stroke, my painting began to look more and more life like. I painted his skin, added some muscle, erased a few things... and soon I was half done. The upper half to be exact.

I peered down to the lower torso, and my heart jumped in my chest. I shook the feeling away, and painted his penis, pretending it didn't belong to the man who was standing in the middle of the room. I focused on my memory, trying to remember how much pubic hair he had. I cursed in my head; why couldn't I _remember_?

There was no use just sitting there and being scared. I bravely peeked my head out from behind my canvas, and kept my eyes locked on his penis, and his penis alone. I didn't dare look up to see if he was staring, nor did I gaze for too long. I pulled back and drew the appropriate amount of pubic hair, and then I didn't have to look at him anymore.

Though I hadn't looked at his face, I could feel the slight burn in my cheeks as I began to paint again. This felt like such a private thing, to be looking at someones penis. Maybe it was just because I'd never had the "pleasure" of seeing one in real life before.

"I'm done." I heard Alice murmur to me. "Wanna see?"

"Sure." I turned in my seat to look at hers.

"What the _hell_, Alice?" I exclaimed, my eyes wide.

Sure, she'd drawn Edward's face and upper torso fantastically, but his penis was so long, that the end was about 4 feet away from him.

"It's called comedic art, Bella." she told me, giggling. "Funny, huh?"

"I wouldn't say _that_." I muttered, pulling back.

I couldn't pull away fast enough though, because out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of bright green eyes staring in my direction. I froze, my eyes turning to lock onto his.

For the first time, I wasn't clumsy. I didn't even gasp like I'd done the previous days. Maybe it was because I was so entranced by how handsome he was. I threw him a quick smile, and then hid myself behind my easel.

_Wow_.

I finished painting, and at the very moment I put down my brush, Professor Matthews came in through the door. She was red in the face, and her hair was a mess. Where was she_ going_ every day?

"Alright, class dismissed." she waved her arm towards the door as she tried to fix her hair by looking at her reflection in her computer screen.

I sat up, grabbed my stuff, and Alice followed suit. As we walked towards the door, I allowed myself a glance at Edward Masen. He was tying his robe, and his eyes were yet again, on me. We stared for a few seconds, and then his lips formed that adorable crooked smile. A tinge of red flushed in his cheeks, and his eyes stayed locked on mine.

He was _blushing_. Edward Masen, the guy who had had _me_ blushing for the past three days, was blushing because _I _was looking at him. It felt like everything was in slow motion as I smiled back, feeling the little burn of fire in my cheekbones.

"Bella, watch out!" Alice exclaimed from beside me.

I turned a second too late, only to see the little pool of water on the floor from everyone's boots. I let out a shocked yelp, and then I was sliding across the floor; everything was still in slow motion, and I didn't feel the pain in my arm until everything had gone back to normal. Alice was over to me in seconds.

"Bella! Are you alright?" she asked frantically.

I didn't really understand what had happened. I stood up, rubbing my aching arm. Everything came flooding back; I'd slid straight into the wall, left arm first. _Ow_.

And then the laughing started. My eyes pricked, and I felt tears begin to well. I gripped Alice's arm, and I ran out of the classroom, pulling her with me. The fire in my cheeks seemed to have spread throughout my entire body, and I was practically enveloped in it as I ran out of the building. Alice didn't have time to open the umbrella, so we were immediately soaked as we ran outside.

It seemed like I couldn't hear anything besides the rain pelting down. I ran to our dorm and Alice ran in behind me, slamming the door.

I pulled off my wet clothes and ran into the bathroom, tears streaming down my face.

It didn't fully kick in until I was out of the shower and in a fluffy white towel. I slowly came out of the bathroom, staring down at the floor. Alice slid past me, already naked and teeth chattering, and shut the door behind her. I walked over to my bed and sat down, not moving my eyes from the floor.

The day had started out so well; I'd been so relieved about the fact that I hadn't made a fool of myself in front of him. And the moment everything had slowed down, was like I was in heaven.

But now I was in hell. The deepest pit of hell. Call me dramatic, but that's how it felt. I couldn't even speak.

I slowly dressed into some new clothes, bandaged up my arm, and got under the covers of my bed. I turned on the TV and stared blankly at it, not even paying attention to the people moving on screen.

"Ooo, Jersey Shore! Turn it up!" Alice's voice came from the bathroom door.

I did as she asked, and she came out of the room in her towel, a big smile on her face.

Oh _no_. Time for cheering up, pat on the back, Alice. She only got like this whenever I was upset, which, to be honest, wasn't very often. She dropped the towel and began to search through her closet, giggling to herself at whatever Snookie was saying. I shut my eyes and rolled over, wishing that she'd just leave me alone. Five minutes later, she was shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, stop being such a downer. Who cares what everyone thinks. You're a clumsy person; they can get over it." she reassured me.

I didn't care about what everyone else though of me. All I cared about was what _he _thought of me. And I'm sure he thought I was the biggest klutz he'd ever laid eyes on. I couldn't even walk on a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over. And everything was heightened whenever I was around him.

"We have graphic design class." I murmured, standing up and grabbing my other coat, which was a hell of a lot dryer than my other one.

She sighed, but turned off the TV and grabbed her coat as well. I picked up my backpack and Alice opened the umbrella as we stepped outside.

"Yay! It stopped raining!" Alice said excitedly, putting the umbrella back inside the house.

She shut the door and we walked into the now sunny campus. Alice squealed and pointed up at the sky.

"Look, Bella! A rainbow!" she said happily.

I peered up at it and forced a smile. "Pretty."

We headed to class, and for the rest of the day, all I could think about was how stupid Edward Masen must find me.

**~x~**

**Please review! And for those of you who would be interested in entering my writing contest if I end up having one, please tell me!**

**Thanks! (:**

**-C-**


	4. Alice

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I changed the title from "Criminal Love" to "Everything You Do". The title fits the story way better. I named it Criminal Love originally, without realizing where it was going. Now that I know, I'm changing the title. So don't be confused. The story is now called "Everything You Do".**

**Now, this chapter is _very_ short. I did this on purpose, because I only wanted this chapter to hold two main points. It's a very important chapter; you'll see why. (;**

**Review! (:**

**~x~**

I refused to get up the next morning. Alice tried to pull me out of bed but I wouldn't budge.

"I feel sick. Go on without me." I lied, faking a grimace.

"You're _lying_!" she said exasperatedly. "You're just afraid you'll fall down in front of the class again."

_The class_. That definitely wasn't the reason. _Edward _was more like it.

"I'm not." I insisted, shutting my eyes and burying my face in my pillow. "Seriously, Alice. My stomach's hurting."

"Bella, stop being so dramatic and _get up_!" she exclaimed, tugging on my leg again.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled into the pillow.

She let out a frustrated sigh and let go of me. "_Fine_! Miss class, then. Have fun by yourself."

A minute later, she was out the door, slamming it behind her. I sighed, sitting up in bed and looking around. Well today was going to be uneventful.

I slid out of bed and walked into our little kitchen; I opened the fridge and took out some eggs. As they fried in the pan, I stared into space and thought about my little situation.

I could_ not_ go back to that class again until Edward Masen was gone. He'd be gone by next week, right? I'm sure everyone would have their paintings finished by then. And as soon as he left, I would feel so much relief that he was gone.

My stomach twisted uncomfortably at that thought. Even though I hated making a fool of myself in front of him, I found myself sort of not wanting him to leave. I had never felt this way about anyone before; never gotten so many butterflies in my stomach when I looked at them, or turned red and fallen down because they looked at _me_. I had never experienced anything like this before, and while I wanted the feeling to go away, I also was growing accustomed to it. But wanting the feeling to stay, meant that Edward had to stay.

A loud popping sound brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked down at the pan. The eggs were dark brown, almost black.

"_Darn_!" I exclaimed, grabbing the handle and running over to the garbage can.

I re-made my eggs and ate them in front of the television. Some sort of sitcom was on, but I hardly paid any attention to it. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

Was he wondering where I was? Was he glad I wasn't there? Was he still laughing about what had happened yesterday?

I finished eating and caught the last ten minutes of the show, which turned out to be very boring and unfunny. I flicked it off as soon as I heard the school bell ring in the distance. I quickly got back into bed and closed my eyes. The door opened, and Alice's ringing voice immediately pierced the silence.

"Bella!" she squealed. "Oh my gosh, _Bella_!"

I sat up in bed, pretending to be woken up by her screams. I rubbed my eyes.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked groggily, playing it up a little too much.

"I got you a _date_!" she exclaimed.

My eyes widened and I completely forgot that I was supposed to be "sick".

"_What_?" I asked in shock.

"A date! I got you a date!" she sang, skipping over to me.

"Why would you do that, Alice? You _know_ I want to get to know someone before I.. well... you know." I was still shocked.

"And what better way to get to know someone, then to go on a date!" she giggled. "You guys are going to _Barbetta_ on Friday night!"

I was stunned, my mouth open wide. "Wait.. _who_?"

She winked. "Not telling."

I groaned, flopping back onto my bed. "Alice, _why _are you doing this to me?"

She laughed, sitting on the end of my mattress. "Bella, you're nineteen years old. You've never had sex. You've never even been _kissed_."

I turned red, looking down. "I've never met someone I _wanted_ to kiss." I muttered.

"Well you'll definitely want to kiss this guy." she said happily. "He's gorgeous. _And_ he seems interested in you."

I honestly didn't care. The only person I wanted to go on a date with was-

"_Sooooo_, you can thank me after your date. You can borrow one of my dresses too." she interrupted my thoughts.

"I have to wear a _dress_?" I asked, horrified.

She rolled her eyes. "_Barbetta is_ a nice Italian restaurant, Bella. You can't wear jeans and a t-shirt."

I shook my head, shutting my eyes. "I hate you, Alice."

"I love you too, Bella." she giggled.

I groaned.

**~x~**

**So are you guys liking this story so far? I know I am! Please review! Thanks! (:**

**-C-**


	5. Dress Up

**Please review! (:**

**~x~**

Lucky for me, classes were canceled on Friday due to maintenance problems in the school. Alice and I spent the entire day watching a Jersey Shore marathon; she'd somehow managed to reel me in, and I was almost as addicted as she was. It was just about to get into some real drama when Alice suddenly got off the couch.

"You have to get ready for your date!" she said excitedly, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

I groaned. "I was hoping you'd forgotten."

She shook her head. "Mary Alice Brandon _never _forgets dates."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Fine. What should I wear?"

"Well, _Barbetta_ is a fancy restaurant, so something really nice. I'll lend you one of my dresses." she disappeared into our room, motioning for me to follow.

I walked in the room to find Alice already rummaging through her closet.

"What kind of look are you going for? Sexy? Elegant? Cute?" she asked, pulling out a brown dress and scrunching up her nose. "Ew, why do I have this?"

She thrust it behind her and I peered down at it. "Hey, I like that one."

She turned around, dumbstruck. "Bella, that dress is boring!"

"Just like me." I muttered, picking it up. "Seriously, I love it. It's pretty."

She still looked shocked. "Are you joking with me right now?"

I ignored her and quickly changed into the dress. Alice took one look and made a retching sound.

"It's _awful_." she told me, shaking her head. "It's so dull; take it off."

"But I like it!" I replied, twirling around. "Brown isn't such a bad colour."

"It's the worst colour _ever_." she had suddenly pulled the dress over my head, leaving me standing there in my bra and underwear. "Here."

She had now placed a strapless white dress that had a plunging neck line and didn't even go past the knee.

"Alice, this isn't _me_." I said. "I'm not sexy."

"You have bigger boobs than I do, Bella. Show them off." she pulled it down over me and took a step back, smiling. "Perfect. You look hot."

I peered in the mirror and turned red. "Alice, you can see too much of my cleavage." I muttered.

"Exactly. He'll love it." and then I was being ushered to the bathroom.

"Now, I'm going to make you beautiful." she informed me, opening her giant make-up bag.

"No!" I retaliated, shaking my head. "No _way_, Alice! You're going to put too much on!"

"I'm going to put on as much as you need. Now sit _still_." she pushed me back into the bathroom and I sat down on top of the counter, shutting my eyes tight.

Forty five minutes later, Alice was finally done with my make-up. I looked in the mirror and almost screamed.

"Alice, I look like a _Barbie_!" I exclaimed, horrified.

"No you don't. Barbie wears pink. You're wearing white." she pushed me back down again. "I'm not finished yet. We need to uncover your mole."

I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed her away and jumped off the counter, running into the living room.

"_No_, Alice! I'm keeping it covered. That's one thing that you are definitely not changing." I called.

"Fine. But you need jewelry now." she was suddenly in front of me again, dragging me into her room.

Everything was happening so fast, that I was feeling a little woozy. After Alice had put a silver chain around my neck, a silver bracelet, and silver earrings, I flopped onto the couch, exhausted.

"How am _I_ so tired? You're the one that did all the work." I mumbled.

"You're welcome." Alice sighed, sitting beside me and turning the TV on again. "Anyway, we'll leave in 15 minutes. He said he'd meet you there at eight."

The butterflies in my stomach began to flutter. Who was this guy that Alice had set me up with? Though I was nervous, I found myself being a bit excited as well. Maybe he'd be awesome.

But if he liked these slutty clothes Alice had put me in, then he wouldn't be awesome at all in my book.

The episode of Jersey Shore ended, and Alice turned it off. "Okay. Let's go."

The drive to _Barbetta _was a long one. Well, maybe it only felt long to me; I was dreading who this mystery man Alice had set me up with would be, and it didn't help that Alice kept giggling the whole way there. We finally pulled up in front of the restaurant, and I gave Alice one more pleading look.

"Do I _have_ to go in?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yes, Bella. _Go_." she replied. "Have a good time for once!"

I sighed and opened the car door. I got out and as soon as the door was shut, Alice was speeding down the street.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered.

I slowly made my way to the door of the restaurant. It was difficult, because Alice had dressed me in a pair of super high heels, and I felt like I was going to fall at any second.

The door opened before I could get to it, and as soon as I saw who it was...

I really did fall.

**~x~**

**Review! :D**

**-C-**


	6. Date

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you like it! (:**

**~x~**

Those bright green eyes, that tousled bronze hair, that crooked smile...

It was Edward Masen.

Just seeing his face had made me tumble to the ground like the idiot I was. I was bright red, immediately wanting to turn around and start running after Alice's car. How _dare_ she set me up on a date with _Edward Masen_? Didn't she realize how nervous he made me? Did she _want_ me to make more of a fool of myself in front of him than I already had?

I felt tears prick in my eyes at how angry I was. I struggled to get off the ground, but the high heels made me so unbalanced that I just fell back down again.

"Stupid shoes." I muttered.

Suddenly, I felt something touch my hand. I looked down, to see a male hand with long fingers gripping my hand. I felt something warm my hand, like an electric shock but enjoyable. It felt like little sparks were going off in my fingers. I gulped, knowing that as soon as I looked up, I would be looking at his gorgeous face again.

So I didn't look up.

"Thanks." I murmured as he pulled me to my feet.

I stared at the ground, trying to keep my breathing even.

"Are you alright? That looked like it hurt." his beautiful voice was absolutely _full_ of concern and worry.

"I'm fine." I reassured him, letting go of his hand; the sparks disappeared, and that... well... that just sucked. "Let's go inside."

I walked ahead of him, keeping my head down as I pushed open the door. But it turned out there was _another_ door in the porch, which I ended up head butting into.

"Okay, now _that_ definitely hurt." he said, grabbing my arm; the sparks returned and I almost smiled. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, I looked up at him. I immediately became transfixed in his eyes, and for a moment he just stared back. Then he quickly shook his head and peered down at my forehead.

"You're going to have a bruise." he murmured. "Does it hurt?"

"Sort of." I grimaced.

"I'll get some ice for you to put on it." he informed me, sliding his hand down to hold mine as he pushed open the door.

I'd never known that guys could be this confident. He seemed to be holding my hand with no fear whatsoever; a feat that no normal teenage guy could usually achieve. I kept my eyes on his face, marveling at how perfectly chiseled his cheekbones were, and how there were little wrinkles near the corners of his eyes; obviously a result of smiling too much.

"Masen." he said quietly to the person at the podium. "Table for two."

"Ah, yes, right this way." the man replied, motioning for us to follow.

Still gripping my hand, Edward and I followed him. The man seemed a bit impatient for some reason, and I realized it was because Edward was walking very slowly. It seemed he was doing it so I wouldn't trip up again, which made me smile hugely on the inside.

"Here you are." the man pointed to a little table in the corner of the restaurant; it was secluded and away from the other visitors. "Your waitress, Penelope, will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you." Edward said to him.

The man walked away, and Edward walked in front of me to pull out my chair. I only now saw what he was wearing; a black dress jacket with a white shirt underneath, black dress pants, and black laced shoes. **(AN: There is a link to the picture of Edwards outfit on my profile, along with Bella's dress. Make sure you click the right link, as I have another link to a different dress from a different story. Make sure you pick the one that says "Everything You Do" next to it :P) ** As I gazed at his clothes, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what lay underneath. That thought, of course, made me weak in the knees. Because I _knew_ what was underneath. And that usually wasn't the case on first dates.

I felt like such a slut in Alice's dress. Compared to Edward's casual look, I could honestly be a prostitute. As soon as I sat down, and he sat down in front of me, the words just slipped out.

"I know I look like a... well, I know I look like some dirty slut." I said quietly, looking down at my hands. "Honestly, this dress really isn't me. My roommate made me wear it."

"I understand." he said, and I looked up; he was smiling. "You make it look good though. I don't think you look like some dirty slut."

"Thanks." I laughed. "You look really good too, by the way. I like the jacket."

"Thanks." he said, smiling even wider.

He was so adorable that I stared at him for at least 15 seconds straight. Then I realized what I was doing, and turned away, blushing.

"I'm Bella, by the way." I said quietly.

"Edward." he replied.

"Hi, and welcome to _Barbetta_." a female voice said happily.

I looked up to see a pretty girl with short red hair holding a notepad and the menus. She handed the menus to us and grabbed her pencil.

"Would you like anything to drink before you order?" she asked.

"I'll have some red wine, please." Edward said, looking down at the drinks on the menu. "What would you like, Bella?"

It was the first time I had heard him say my name. Shivers literally went up and down my spine, and those sparks suddenly felt like they were going off all over my body. I was still flushed, and I quickly glanced at the drinks. For some reason, the image of Edward's naked body was suddenly running through my mind again.

"Um.. I'll have some cock." I said quickly.

Edward dropped his menu and so did I.

"I mean, coke! Coke, please. Coke." I corrected myself, my cheeks burning.

"Sure thing." Penelope giggled, walking away.

I looked down at my menu, my head in my hands.

"Oh my God, I am... so embarrassed." I said, feeling the hotness of my cheeks on my hands. "I don't know why I said that. I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, don't be sorry." he said, and I looked up to see that he was looking down too, just as red as I must have been. "Everyone says the wrong thing sometimes, it's okay."

"Okay." I said. "Okay. Um... what are you getting?"

My obvious attempt to change the subject worked.

"The gnochetti ai formaggi sounds good." he said, clearing his throat loudly to relieve the tension.

"What is it?" I asked, peering down at the menu.

"It's gnocchi in fonduta cheese sauce, surrounded by three quails eggs." he said.

I looked at him, biting my lip. He looked up and caught my eyes.

"Italian." he shrugged. "It's all good."

I giggled, looking down at my menu again. "I trust your judgment. I'll get that too."

"Great." he smiled crookedly and I smiled back.

"So... do you live on campus? Like, are you going to school? Or are you just a model?" I questioned.

He snorted. "I'm hardly a model."

"You look like one." I said, and I immediately regretted saying it. "I-I mean, you.. umm... you can pose good."

For my sake it seemed, he pretended he didn't hear me say it. "I'm not in school. I live in an apartment here in the city. I play gigs in bars and pubs."

"You perform?" I asked, surprised.

"I play piano." he said, shrugging. "Not many bars want a pianist though, so I don't make much. I guess doing this thing at the art school was an easy way to make some money."

He paused, because Penelope was suddenly standing there with our drinks. Edward ordered for us, not forgetting to ask for some ice to put on my head, and then she placed the drinks in front of us, took our menus, and walked away.

"So, you don't like wine?" he asked, taking a quick sip of his red wine.

"I've never tried it. I don't drink." I told him. "Made a pledge in like sixth grade."

"And you kept to it? That's... well... that's really cool." he seemed to really mean it, and I blushed lightly as I took a sip of my coke. "I made a pledge too, yet here I am."

I smiled, looking down at the table cloth. We were quiet for a few moments.

"That was some fall the other day." he suddenly said, and I looked up. "You know, when you slid on the water? Are you okay?"

I turned red. "I'm fine. Just a little bruise; not a big deal."

"You say that like you fall down often." he mused.

I snorted. "I do. I can't walk across a flat stable surface without finding something to trip over. It's always been that way."

He chuckled. "Last week wasn't so lucky for you, huh?"

I nodded, looking down. "Spilling paint, dropping brushes, sliding across the room... that doesn't usually happen too often. It was probably because.. well..."

"Well... what?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

My skin was on fire. "Umm... I'm.. um... not used to classes like that."

"Oh." he said, and I looked to see that he was turning red again too.

We were silent until Penelope came back with our food. She handed me the ice pack and I thanked her, pressing it to my forehead as she walked away. I sighed contentedly.

"Better?" Edward laughed, taking a bite of his food.

"Better." I sighed. "Much better. Thank you."

We began to eat, not really trying to make more conversation. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. We didn't really feel the need to break it. When we were half way through dinner though, I spoke.

"So.. tell me about yourself." I said, peering up at him.

"There's not much to know." he replied, leaning back in his chair. "I was born in Washington, I have three siblings; two brothers and a sister. My parents died in a car accident when I was eleven. My older brother kind of took charge of the household."

"I'm sorry." I murmured, taking a bite of my food. "Where in Washington did you live?"

"Forks." he shrugged. "It's a really small town; you probably haven't heard of it-"

"No, I have." I said, nodding. "I live there."

"Really?" he replied, his eyes wide.

"My dad is the chief of police." I said with a smile. "My step mom, Sue, recently moved in with us. My real mom lives in Florida."

"Do you see her often?" he asked, sipping his wine.

"A few times a year. I don't have much money to be going to Florida every other weekend." I replied. "I spent all my money to get into Art School here. I don't even like it."

"Then why did you come?" he questioned, honestly curious.

I didn't really know how the questions had been turned on me, but I didn't try to turn them back on him.

"I thought it was what I wanted to do." I said quietly, picking at my meal. "Turns out, it's everything I _don't_ want to do. Writing notes and painting naked people? I thought I could do free-lance, but that's looked down upon here."

"Do free-lance anyway." he said, frowning. "Who are they to tell you what you can and can't do?"

"They're teachers. They know a hell of a lot more than I do about art." I retaliated.

We were silent again for a few moments. I sighed and ate some more food.

"How's your head now?" he asked, looking at my forehead.

"It's a lot better now. Thanks for getting the ice." I said.

"No problem."

We finished our meal and Edward got the check. He insisted on paying, and that embarrassed me a little bit; he'd told me that he didn't have much money.

We left the restaurant and stepped out into the chilly night. I hugged my arms, trying to keep warm.

"Here." Edward said, and all of a sudden I felt his jacket on my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said quietly as he helped me pull my arms through. "But won't you be cold, now?"

"I'm fine. At least my shirt has sleeves." he chuckled. "Would you like to go see a band play downtown?"

I was tempted to say yes, but I didn't want him spending any more money on me. "That's okay. I'm really tired."

"Alright." he said. "Do you need a ride back to your dorm?"

That was tempting as well; too tempting to pass up. "Yeah. That would be awesome, thanks."

He led me down the street, holding my hand yet again. We reached a silver Volvo and he opened the passenger door for me. I got in, blushing.

We listened to the radio as we drove, singing along to nineties songs and talking some more. I found myself connecting with him on a new level; the nervousness had all flooded away, and it felt like I was conversing with my best friend.

We arrived at the school too quickly, and I was a bit disappointed that I would have to say goodbye to him now. We pulled up in front of my dorm, and he turned off the car. We sat there in silence for a few moments, and then he looked at me.

"I had a really good time." he said quietly.

"I did too." I smiled.

He smiled back crookedly, looking down at his lap. "Would... would you like to go out again tomorrow? We can do anything you want."

My face warmed and I nodded. "Yes please."

He laughed, looking back up at me. "I'll pick you up around 1:00. Is that okay?"

"It's great." I said with a smile, handing him his jacket.

He took it, grinning. "Okay. It's a date."

I blushed. "It's a date."

I opened the door and got out carefully, not wanting to trip up again. "I'll.. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

"Bye, Bella." he murmured, looking up at me. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

I stood there stupidly for a few moments, and then turned towards my front door. I unlocked it with my key, and with one last wave to Edward, went inside.

I slid onto the floor, my back pressed to the door. I smiled hugely, closing my eyes.

I was head over heels for Edward Masen. Literally.

**~x~**

**Please review with your thoughts! And check out the links on my profile to the outfits (:**

**-C-**


	7. Sitcom

**WOOO! SNOW DAY! I'm so happy right now; there's snow everywhere, and there's no school! I've spent all day watching YouTube videos and writing! Here's the chapter I wrote of Everything You Do! Now, this chapter might seem irrelevant or something to you guys, but it's a really important chapter. Enjoy! And please review! (:**

**~x~**

Before I could take at least one deep breath, Alice came bounding into the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"How'd it go?" she exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"It was fine." I said offhandedly, getting up off the floor. "I had a good time."

She immediately stopped clapping and her face fell. "You're mad at me. Why are you mad at me?"

I wasn't going to answer, but I couldn't keep the words in.

"Alice, have you been living under a _rock_ for the past week? Edward Masen makes me _nervous_! That's why I've been tripping up and being so clumsy all week; I thought you would have taken that into account before setting me up with him on a blind date!" I was trying to act angry, but my voice sure didn't sound that way.

"Bella, you're _always_ clumsy!" Alice replied, following me into the bathroom. "I didn't _know_ Edward Masen made you nervous. I just thought it was the fact that you were seeing a cock for the first time."

"_Penis_!" I contradicted her, grabbing a facecloth and soaking it with hot water. "It's called a _penis_."

She rolled her eyes and sat up on the counter, crossing her legs over one another.

"Well, I'm sorry. Okay? Now tell me how it went! What was he like?" she urged.

I wanted to be mad at her, but I knew that it was impossible. That had been one of the best dates of my life; well, the only date of my life to be exact.

"He was a gentleman." I sighed, rubbing some soap on the wet facecloth. "He was really sweet and funny; not to mention really nice."

I brought the cloth up to my eyes and began to scrub off the over-excessive use of makeup Alice had painted on me.

"More! Tell me more!" she said excitedly.

"He's a musician." I continued. "His parents died when he was young; his older brother raised him."

"A musician! Now _that's_ hot!" she squealed.

It bothered me that she didn't even seem to care about the fact that his parents were both dead. I guess that was what I should have expected; from Alice anyway.

"Okay, now here's the most _important_ question." she said, sliding off the counter and jumping up and down again. "Did you guys make out?"

I dropped the facecloth in the sink, shocked. The very thought of making out with Edward Masen was almost too much to comprehend.

"No." I said shortly, picking the cloth up again with trembling fingers. "Alice, I'd probably end up vomiting into his mouth if he kissed me."

She grimaced. "Um, ew. Why?"

"Because he already makes me dizzy enough as it is; if we kissed I'd just get so overcome that I'd get sick." I told her.

That wasn't entirely true; I'm sure that if Edward was to actually kiss me, I'd be too preoccupied with the fact that his lips were on mine to actually get sick. The thought of that gave me butterflies.

"Are you guys going out again?" she pushed, and I tried not to smile too big.

"Yes. We're going to do something tomorrow afternoon. He's picking me up at 1:00." I replied, acting like it was no big deal.

"Ah! A lunch date! I have the perfect outfit for you!" she squealed.

Before I could object, she was already out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I sighed, looking into the mirror and gawking at how much mascara was running down my face from all the water. Okay, never again was I going to let Alice put _this much_ makeup on me. Jeez.

I scrubbed and scrubbed until every inch of makeup was gone from my face; I peered at my mole in the mirror, sticking my tongue out in disgust. If Edward ever saw that I had _that_, he'd probably never even want to _think_ about kissing me.

By the time I showered and wrapped myself in a towel, Alice was already asleep in bed. I quickly changed into my sweatpants and holey t-shirt, put my wet hair into a ponytail, and got into bed.

But it seemed the anticipation for tomorrow was too much to handle; I couldn't even keep my eyes shut for more than a minute. I found myself staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what Edward and I would do tomorrow. Just hang out? Go out to eat again? Go for a walk? The though of walking made me suppress a groan; if we went for a walk, there was no doubt in my mind that I would end up tripping over and embarrassing myself in front of him yet again.

I didn't want to dwell on the negative, so I quickly got up and walked out to the kitchen for a glass of water to get my mind off it. After gulping it down, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and curled up on the couch in front of the TV. The late night rerun of the sitcom I had been watching yesterday was on, and it was still just as unfunny.

The story of the episode was that this teenage girl was afraid to ask her crush to the prom; typical. He was the most popular boy in school, and every time she tried to ask him, she would get interrupted or chicken out at the last second. She knew that he would never notice her unless she changed herself in order to get _him_ to ask _her_. So her best friend gave her a makeover and she wore the most provocative dress to school to get his attention.

As soon as she walked in the school doors, I knew exactly how this episode was going to play out. She'd get his attention and he'd ask her to prom, only because he thought she was "hot" or whatever. Then she'd end up realizing that changing yourself to make someone like you, isn't a smart choice, and that if someone doesn't like you for you, then they're not worth it. Blah, blah, blah, I knew this already.

Since I'd never gone on a date before, or even had a crush on a guy (before Edward Masen, of course), I'd never been in a situation similar to what this girls was. I understood that loads of teens went through that kind of thing in high school, but I had no idea what the feeling was like. No boy had ever caught my attention enough to have me going gaga for him, or had the ability to make me want to change myself for him. But for some reason, this episode seemed to hit a little close to home.

As soon as the thought entered my mind, I started to feel sick. What if Edward only liked me because of the revealing dress I had worn on our date? What if he thought I was just some insignificant girl who had nice cleavage? What if that was all he cared about?

No... no, he couldn't be that kind of guy. He couldn't. There was no way.

I continued to watch the show, but the thought was literally eating a hole in my brain. The girls new look seemed to give her more confidence, and she ended up asking him to prom; he said yes. Of course, just like I thought.

At the prom, the girl, who I finally realized was named Angela, wore another skimpy dress and high heels; definitely not something she would usually wear. Her and the boy, who I now knew to be named Ben, danced for a little while. When she tried to "seduce" him, he rejected her, which I was very surprised by. He left the gymnasium and she followed him outside.

He explained to her that he had been wanting to ask her to the prom for a long time, but when he finally got the courage, she had changed into something he didn't like too much. He liked the _real_ her, not this plastic bimbo version.

So I had been wrong; not all guys were pigs who liked girls because they were "sexy". There were some out there who appreciated girls for who they were, not what they looked like. And I was absolutely positive at that moment, that Edward Masen was one of those guys; the kind that looked for personality, not looks.

I turned off the TV and walked back into the bathroom to look at my reflection in the mirror. With baggy pajamas, wet hair, and an ugly little mole over my lip, I was definitely not what you'd call "sexy".

But after watching that stupid sitcom, I felt that if Edward Masen was to see me right now, he would say I was beautiful.

I think I was going to start tuning into that show more often.

**~x~**

**Wow, I have over 70 reviews on this story already! Thank you guys so much! Please check out my other stories as well. My story "Want" featured a a sexy lemon in chapter 5. I'm talking about some good lovin' between Edward and Bella ;)**

**Haha anyway, please review!**


	8. Important

**Hi guys! So I'm sure you're all wondering what the hell happened to this story. I haven't updated in forever!**

**Well, I gave it a lot of thought and I've decided to put this story on hiatus. I was such an idiot to write 4 stories at once; I can't keep up with them all. So right now, the only story I'm going to be updating is Change. I WILL come back to this story though, okay? Probably before I even finish Change. I just had to let you know that, because it's not fair leaving you guys without an update on the story.**

**So I hope you're not too mad at me. Please be patient; I _could_ write some more of this story, but it would be fast paced and the writing would be horrible. So please please please please _please_, be patient.**

**Hope you guys understand. Love you.**

**-Catherine :)**


End file.
